1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal waveform equalizing circuitry, and more specifically to a circuitry for equalizing a playback signal from a magnetic head which is used for picking up signals recorded in a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of Background Information
Generally, a signal produced by a magnetic head used for picking up signals recorded on a magnetic recording medium suffers from various distortions caused due to the derivative function inherent in the magnetic head, high frequency roll off and poor phase characteristic of the magnetic head.
To compensate for the distortions of the playback signal caused by the above characteristics of the magnetic head, a technique is disclosed in the U.S. Defensive Publications T 943,004. In this technique, a plurality of networks each having a particular transfer function are provided so as to compensate for the distortion of the waveform of the playback signal from a magnetic head. However, a drawback of this conventional circuitry is that the circuit construction is complicated because the it is made up of a plurality of independent networks each having a specific transfer function.